Мерри Мэй/Галерея/Сезоны 3-5
Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Неспящие в Понивилле Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Гордость Пинки Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming -stop!- S4E12.png Pinkie Pie -the goof-off is off!- S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png Прыжок веры Flim -to the demonstration of a lifetime!- S4E20.png Flam -A demonstration of a better life!- S4E20.png Flim -A demonstration of a better time!- S4E20.png Flim and Flam -we've got the thing you need- S4E20.png Flim and Flam -when all you need's the cure- S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png Lyra notices S4E20.png Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png Lyra smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack -Just ask Applejack!- S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Rainbowshine -are you saying you lied-- S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Discord the magician S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pegasi bringing the snow clouds down from Cloudsdale S5E5.png Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Merry May and White Lightning moving a cloud S5E5.png Pegasi making the clouds snow S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Noteworthy and Merry May persist in the wind S5E5.png Noteworthy blown away by wind S5E5.png Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png Кусочек жизни DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight searching S5E11.png Cherry Jubilee and a stallion selling cherries S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png В поисках утраченного знака Crusaders tripping over apples S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Гвоздь программы Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png |index}} en:Merry May/Gallery/Seasons 3-5 Категория:Галереи персонажей